Halloween Story
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: *Femslash*Mickie goes to a Halloween party,where she meets Melina.There's something weird about Melina.


I walked into the club and just stood there, looking at  
the wide variety of costumes. Dancing girls, Chippendale  
men, monsters, vampires, the usual royalty, they were  
all there. I myself was what I hoped was a sexy maid.  
Seamed stockings, a tiny maid's costume that almost but  
not quite revealed my breasts. And I had to be careful  
when I sat down, too.

The guys were all over me, and all over every other  
single woman there as well. I was in heaven, trying to  
decide if any of my suitors were worth further  
attention.

I noticed a crowd in a corner, and wandered in that  
direction, fending off advances as I went. I peered  
through the crowd to see what the commotion was about.

A raven-haired woman sat alone at a table. Her costume  
reminded me of that woman on TV called Elvira, a sexy  
vampiress. The guys were lined up five and six deep  
trying to get her to converse with them, but she just  
sat there, smiling softly, sipping her drink, ignoring  
them all.

I stared at her. The self-assurance the woman projected  
was truly remarkable. One guy put his hands on the back  
of an empty chair at her table, and she just raised her  
eyes and looked at him. She didn't frown, she still wore  
that same maddening smile. She didn't say a word. After  
a moment, the guy began shifting nervously. He then  
removed his hands from the chair and pushed his way out  
of the crowd.

The woman's eyes slowly swept across the gathered males.  
They fell silent. A moment later, they started muttering  
amongst themselves, and one by one, they walked away.

I found myself alone, still staring at her.

She was staring back at me.

When I realized this, I blinked and looked around. We  
were alone in the corner, the crowd had gone off to  
attempt other conquests. I looked back at her to find  
her still staring at me. Without a word, she motioned to  
the chair beside her. Not opposite her, beside her.

Nervously, I sat down, not knowing why. I wasn't looking  
for a woman. I wanted male companionship. I would have  
taken about four seconds to choose a guy from the crowd  
this woman had had gaping at her. But now I was sitting  
alone in a dim corner with her. I shook my head,  
puzzled.

She just looked at me, smiling. Her eyes seemed to  
glimmer in the dimness, to see right through me. Now I,  
too, began shifting nervously, and started to stand up.  
This was too weird.

She shook her head. Slowly, I sank back down into my  
chair. I was truly nervous now. Her eyes, eyes that I  
had thought were dark, now seemed to be a bright, deep,  
blue. How was that possible? I blinked again, my eyes  
darting away from her, back to the milling crowd in the  
club. A crowd that was no longer paying any attention at  
all to the stunning woman in the corner. No longer  
paying attention to me.

This was weird.

"I am Melina," she whispered.

My eyes went back to her. Why do her eyes look green  
now? I shook my head, confused.

"Um...Mickie," I mumbled, my face flaring.

She just nodded, still smiling.

"Mickie," she said softly, slowly, seeming to savor the  
taste of my name as it rolled easily from her lips.  
Bright red lips. Inviting lips.

I shuddered violently. What the hell am I thinking, I  
wondered. This is getting to far-out for me. I tried to  
stand, but found a strange heaviness creeping through my  
body. No, I decided. It's so much easier to just sit  
here with her. I'll just sit here until I finish my  
drink, then get up.

My drink. I looked at it, looked at the clear liquid,  
which filled the glass. I reached out, my arm not  
wanting to cooperate, and picked the glass up off the  
table. It seemed so heavy. With great difficulty, I  
raised it to my lips and took a drink. My eyes met hers  
as my head tilted back.

I felt my skin begin to crawl. Her eyes now seemed like  
wheels of fire, bright red, blazing at me from under  
those thick dark lashes.

Without really being aware of it, I lowered my glass  
back to the table, my drink untasted. The sounds of the  
club seemed distant somehow, and the feeling of  
heaviness, of lethargy, was increasingly powerful.

She moved. Her hand came towards me, reaching out to me.  
Without thinking, I reached up, my hand moving by  
itself, and took hers. She stood, as did I. My body felt  
like a lead weight, and yet movement now seemed  
effortless. Without a word, she guided me slowly through  
the crowd, which parted before her. No one seemed to pay  
us any attention as we walked out the door. I was led  
unresisting to a car. A large black car.

She opened the back door and pointed. I sat down, not  
knowing why, my mind seemingly unable to process  
information on its own. She closed the door, got in, and  
started driving.

I sat in the back like a statue as she drove. I wondered  
where we were going, I wondered why we were going there.  
I wondered about her eyes. I could not come up with any  
conclusions, it was too hard to even think.

The car stopped. I looked out the window. Trees. Nothing  
but trees.

A door opened and closed. Another door opening and  
closing, and she was beside me in the back seat.

"You want me," she said softly.

I stared at her, not really comprehending what she had  
said. But I found myself nodding agreement. Her eyes  
were still bright points of fire, and I found myself  
staring into them, trying to figure out what was going  
on. It was impossible to think clearly. I gave up  
trying.

She reached out again. Her hand was between my breasts,  
gently holding the material of my maid's costume.  
Without warning, she pulled violently, and my costume  
was ripped from my body.

Startled, I let out a shriek. She laughed, the sound  
echoing loudly in the car's large interior. Feeling as  
if I had been released from some dark spell, I suddenly  
panicked. I was alone in a car with a crazy woman, out  
in the woods somewhere.

Oh, my God.

I screamed as loud as I could as I felt her hands  
against my breasts. I struggled as she squeezed my  
nipples, as she burrowed her hand between my legs, legs  
held tight together by quivering muscles. I was sobbing  
as I felt a slender finger probing at my hidden folds.  
Folds that were somehow so moist and so hot. Oh, so hot.

Those bright red lips closed around my left nipple. That  
slender finger worked its way deep inside my body. I  
cried out again, this time with a mixture of panic,  
shame, and - pleasure.

Oh, God. This is turning me on. I cried out even harder.

My eyes darted around the darkened interior of the car,  
looking for something to distract her, to disable her,  
to get her the hell off me. All I could see was the glow  
of the dash clock.

11:50 PM.

My head tipped back against the door and I screamed as  
Melina brought me to climax. I was crying like a baby  
now, humiliated, and yet so - aroused.

She had asked if I wanted her. I had agreed  
unconsciously. Now she was taking me, using me, making  
me - cum.

Oh, God.

Her finger pressed against my clit, rubbing furiously.  
Her mouth moved from breast to breast, then up my chest,  
and her sharp teeth began nibbling at the base of my  
neck. Her other hand worked its way behind my head,  
pulling me closer to her. I cried out again as yet  
another climax rippled through my trembling body.

I was turned on. Lord help me, I was turned on.

There was a stillness. I peered at her, panting,  
gasping, wanting her to continue. Those burning eyes  
stared up at me, unblinking, unwavering, holding me in  
an iron grip.

"You want me," she whispered again.

I nodded. I knew I was nodding. I said "Yes" in a weak  
voice.

She laughed, the sound deafening. Her laughter shook the  
car, seeming to come from the very depths of the earth  
itself. Then she was once more kissing my throat,  
fingering my cunt, making me crazy. I gave up all  
attempts at resistance as my body responded to her  
touch.

My wide eyes darted about aimlessly, and I noticed the  
dash clock.

Midnight.

Her lips brushed lightly over my throat. I moaned with  
pure ecstasy.

A sudden, sharp, burning pain erupted from my neck,  
where Melina's face pressed against my skin. A warm  
feeling, a lightheaded feeling. One more incredible,  
blinding orgasm that seemed to erase every last trace of  
reality itself as it carried me into the far reaches of  
ecstasy. I cried out again, one last shriek of intense  
pain and unimaginable pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------

I rolled over and looked at the clock radio. Six thirty.  
Damn. I must have forgotten to set the alarm again.

Bounding out of bed, I ran into the bathroom. I jumped  
in the shower, jumped out, and stood before the mirror  
to do my hair.

How odd. There was no reflection.

Puzzled, I reached out and tapped the mirror. Yes, it  
was there, as well as the usual reflections of the  
bathroom itself.

Where the hell was MY reflection?

Puzzled, a bit nervous, I did my hair as best I could. I  
went back into the bedroom and dressed for work.  
Outside, I got in my car and tilted the inside mirror to  
check my hair. I frowned. No reflection there either.

What the hell was going on?

I looked into the mirror again and my mouth went dry.

A pair of burning red eyes stared back at me. A low,  
knowing laugh seemed to echo through my mind.

My unease grew as I drove to work. Once there, I ran  
into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

There was a reflection. I sighed with relief.

My relief turned to horror as my image slowly seemed to  
change. I was now staring at a woman who seemed very  
familiar. Her name...name...

Melina.

The party...

Her eyes...

Her car....

The incredible pleasure she had shown me. Pleasure I  
somehow knew I would always have at my beck and call,  
whenever, wherever I wanted it, and with whoever I  
wanted it with. Pleasure undreamed of was mine for the  
taking.

And as her image faded, with my own image failing to  
reappear, I became aware of the price that pleasure  
carried. I stared at the mirror, now empty but for her  
smoldering eyes.

Those eyes burst into flame and she laughed.

I felt a strange warmth, a sense of release, as I  
laughed with her.

***The End***


End file.
